zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:96.39.168.246
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zombiepedia. Thanks for your edit to the Full Zombie Survival Kit Checklist page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. You may also find the Manual of Style to be helpful in abiding by Zombiepedia's standards, and avoiding reverted contributions. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or comments. Have a nice day! — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk "Full" Survival Kit Checklist I regret to inform you that I must remove your recent article about your Zombie Survival Checklist on a great many grounds. First off, with rare exceptions, Zombiepedia never endorses any item or method as the best or the worst. Some are advisable, some are not. There are no true zombie authorities, as there are no true zombies. The closest that come to it are soldiers and survivalists, and my experience here tells me that your suggestions are not up to par. Many items are impractical, and the vast volume of them would be impossible for one person to carry. Even amongst experienced survivalists, there is hardly a consensus as to what is the best. It is universally accepted that one's location, personal situations and disaster circumstances what is vital, and what isn't (See http://survivalcache.com/bug-out-bag/ ). It's like chefs trying to decide on the undisputed best recipe for fish - there are infinite variables, and then everyone's taste is different. If you want to submit it as a User Plan, however, that would be acceptable, because then readers know that it is one person's point of view. In case do, I have taken the liberty of transferring it below. Please see other user plans, and follow the appropriate naming conventions. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 17:03, August 2, 2012 (UTC) This is a list of all necessary supplies for an outbreak (applies to 1 or 2 people). '''Weapons' Semi-Automatic Pistol (Supply of 100-125 bullets per week) Pistol (Supply of 50 bullets per week) Sniper Rifle (70 bullets per week) Repeater Carbine (80 bullets per week) Pump Action Shotgun (40 bullets per week) Nailed Baseball Bat (Have a secondary at your base, just in case) Hunting Knife Explosive Device (Use only from a rooftop for large hordes of undead) Medical Supplies 2 Packs of: Tylenol Benadryl Ibuprofen Dayquil Ny-Quil Band-Aids Inhaler Neosporin Tweezers Magnifying Glass Razor Blade Scissors Peptobismol Food and Beverages Bottled Water Canned Soda Energy Drinks Canned Coffee Energy Bars Granola Bars Canned Foods Clothing and Armor T-Shirts Long Sleeve Shirts Athletic Shorts Jeans Motorcycling Helmet Neck Protector (Definite Need) Bulletproof Vest Arm Sleeves Sweatshirts Fleece Jackets Sunglasses Gloves Other Sleeping Bag Tent Minivan, Compact Car, Mid-Size Car, or small truck with covered back Batteries (20 AA, 40 AAA) Flashlight Plywood Aluminum Sheeting Cinder Blocks Sand Canvas Bags Burlap Sacks Toothpaste Toothbrush Soap Backpack Books Board Games Puzzles Shooting Targets Ear Plugs Notebook (Keep track of locations, , number of zombies that day, supplies used that day, etc... Pen Ziploc Bags Radio Transmitter Radio Satellite Phone